


Insinuations

by theprettynerdie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettynerdie/pseuds/theprettynerdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone just doesn't know when to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insinuations

“Uh oh.”

“What is it?”

Shepard and Kaidan were walking up from the beachfront together, but it was Kaidan who saw it first, and Shepard followed his gaze. There was a woman standing just outside the back entrance of their house, pacing back and forth fretfully.

Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani.

“Shit,” Shepard snapped. “Really?”

She strode toward the house furiously, followed closely by her husband.

“Commander Shepard!” al-Jilani exclaimed, moving forward eagerly. Next second, Shepard’s fist collided with the side of her face, knocking her to the ground.

“Don’t you ever learn?” Shepard said angrily. “Now get out of here, and if you ever breathe a word of how you found us to anyone, a fist to the face will be the least of your worries.”

She stepped over al-Jilani and into the house.

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” she asked her husband, half-exasperated, half-amused.

“I can’t say I didn’t,” Kaidan chuckled. “I haven’t seen you in action like that in a long time. In fact,” he added, moving forward and wrapping his arms around his wife, “I’m _itching_ for some action myself right now.”

“All right, Mr. Alenko,” Shepard said, grinning for the first time and leaning in to kiss him, “I’ve had enough of your snide insinuations.”

 


End file.
